


Pig Assault- Peppa Pig vs Inosuke

by shickzander



Series: Shickfic Cinimatic Universe [2]
Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Oh dear im at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Inosuke must face his most intense battle yet. He must fight god herself."What the fuck?" -Richard"I almost thought this was a lost chapter from the bible." -the readers digest
Series: Shickfic Cinimatic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Pig Assault- Peppa Pig vs Inosuke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not getting enough NaNoWriMo done on my novel so here's a shitty fanfic.  
> This is semi based on a comic by Ibessjess on Instagram.

Inosuke knew she would be a formidable opponent before he even came face to face with her. He could see it in the way she held herself, firm and ready to battle anybody at any time.   
Inosuke knew this fight would be tough, but he was a mountain boy and mountain boys were made for tough.   
"You came here expecting a battle, but all you will receive is my wrath, oink." Peppa Pig boasted. She hadn't even turned to face him, which meant she didn't expect him to be powerful enough to take her straight on.  
"Defeat is what you get for underestimating me." Inosuke declared. He unsheathed his swords, ready to use them.   
He couldn't explain this fire in his heart. He had to defeat this foul creature in front of him, no matter the cost.   
He charged her, swords at the ready, but she was prepared. As his sword moved to pierce her flesh, it made contact, but she was too hard. She was covered in armour, the colour of blood.   
He would have to aim for her head.   
"Hah! You think you can beat me, oink?! I come from seven generations of warriors. My ancestors have tasted blood in every continent on earth, oink."   
"Yeah, well, I was raised by the wildest of boars! Don't think you can evade me so easily!" Inosuke swung his sword again, this time landing a hit on flesh. Peppa Pig squealed a battle cry so strong that it hurt all four of Inosuke's ears. He would have frozen in place if he was a weaker man.   
Which he was not.   
Inosuke was the greatest warrior the mountain had ever seen. This tiny pink fuck would be the last creature to ever cross him.   
"Now you've done it, Oink! You've angered the beast within." Her flesh bubbled around the wound in her arm, spreading across her body until she was completely enveloped. The bubbling mass grew until she was a seven foot tall hog, crammed to the brim with firm muscles. This piggy was ripped.   
"This isn't even my final form, oink."   
Inosuke braced himself. He wouldn't let the sudden transformation phase him in the least. He was king of the mountain, lord of the boars. He bowed to nobody.  
Not even god herself.  
"Your nasty tricks don't scare me, vile creature. I will prevail!" Inosuke lunged again, sword ripping through flesh. Yes. This was it. He could win this battle.   
"Avast! Fool! You cannot win against that which you do not understand, oink."   
"You think I fear you? I fear nothing! Not god! Not the devil! Not even snakes!"   
"Perhaps it's time to prove you wrong, oink." Peppa pushed her large pink fist in his direction. Normally, he could sense any hit in his direction, but this time there was nothing.   
The fist connected with his stomach, catching him off guard. How? How had she done this?   
"B-but...I can sense all killing intent!"   
"Does a mosquito sense the killing intent of the hand, oink? You're nothing but a pest to me."  
Inosuke huffed. He puffed out his chest in a very beastly way.   
"You're the real pest here." He swung, landing a hit on peppa's thick, beefy thigh, but her regenerative powers were too strong. She was barely phased.   
And yet, Inosuke was all the more determined to help her meet her end.   
He dislocated his arm, giving himself more spring to  
hit even harder and faster. Nobody would be able to dodge this hit.   
Or so he thought.   
Peppa Pig caught his sword right out of the air, crushing it with her massive, meaty fist.  
"Pathetic, oink." She glared an icy glare, one that froze Inosuke on the spot.   
Fear was an unusual feeling for him.   
How could this happen? He had been hoisted by his own petard, the one petard he thought could never hoist him.   
Peppa Pig wrapped her hands around him, squeezing tight. Inosuke couldn't breath, couldn't squirm, couldn't dislocate his limbs to make a quick escape.   
"Please, Peppa Pig, spare me!"   
"I think not." Peppa hissed through her yellowed teeth.   
She held Inosuke close to her face, glaring through dead, black eyes. Inosuke knew this was the end of the line for him. He refused to go down a coward.   
"I hope a thousand hells come after you, seeking revenge for my death."   
"I shall conquer them just as I conquered you, oink." She boasted.   
Inosuke hissed.   
Peppa laughed loudly and proudly. She knew victory was upon her.   
"This bitch empty." She stayed in a low voice. "Yeet."   
She threw Inosuke through the air, over the forest and through the ranges of mountains. He flew across desert and ocean, endlessly for kilometres. He could feel his blood boiling as he rocketed through the atmosphere. No amount of mountain living could prepare him for the pain of shooting into the emptiness of space, the silence of the world amongst the stars.   
As he left this earth and sailed into the infinite cosmo of the universe, the wars, the triumphs, the beauty, and the bloodshed, the ocean of human endeavour. It all went quiet.   
Insignificant.   
He was nothing more than recycled stardust and borrowed energy, born from a rock spinning in the ether.   
He watched his life, backwards and forwards and he felt free.   
Nothing is real.   
Love is everything.   
And he knew nothing.   
*insert echoed screaming*   
He died.   
RIP Inosuke.   
Like if you cried.


End file.
